Reaching You
by xNagiMorishita
Summary: Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggapaimu, Momo-nee.. Aku hanyalah anak kecil yang mencoba bersikap dewasa—supaya aku bisa terlihat pantas berada disampingmu.


**Halo, readers! Well, ini fic Kagepro pertama Nagi, jadi gomen yang sebesar-besarnya kalo ada cacat disana-sini!^^**

**Disclaimer: Punya Jin-san, bukan punya Nagi! ;-;**

**Pairing: MomoxHibiya**

**Warning: Ga to the je, OOC, mungkin aja ada typo**

**Italic: Sound effect.**

**PS: Kata-kata selain bahasa Indo bisa liat translatenya di paling bawah~^^**

**Summary: Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggapaimu, Momo-nee.. Aku hanyalah anak kecil yang mencoba bersikap dewasa—supaya aku bisa terlihat pantas berada disampingmu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nagi Morishita present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Kagerou Days Project Fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Reaching You"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Protecting You**

"KALIAN SEMUA, DIAM! JANGAN BICARA DAN HABISKAN MAKAN MALAMMU!", maki gadis berambut hijau di ruang makan di markas Mekakushi Dan, Tsubomi Kido. Dan benar saja, seketika orang satu ruangan hanya berbicara di dalam benak mereka masing-masing. Lagipula, bagaimana dia tidak berteriak? Sebelum bentakan dan keheningan ini terjadi, isi ruangan ini suaranya seperti bom yang tidak ada habisnya meledak,

"Terutama kalian berdua—Momo dan Hibiya, kalian yang paling berisik.", sambung Kido. "Eh? Ngahaha, gomen ne, Danchou!", Momo nyegir lebar. Tapi setelahnya, keheningan sudah tenggelam, mereka sudah berbincang-bincang, tapi tidak seberisik tadi.

Setelah makan malam, semuanya punya aktifitas sendiri. Kido dan Kano sudah kembali ke kamar mereka—masing-masing tentunya. Shintaro sedang bermesraan dengan laptopnya di meja makan di dapur, sedangkan Seto dan Mary sedang melakukan hal-hal yang aneh(?).

Jadi di ruang tamu, hanya tersisa dua makhluk tuhan, Momo dan Hibiya. Mereka sedang.. bertengkar lagi. "Sudah kubilang penyanyi itu lebih hebat daripada si penari, Ojii-san!", bentak Momo. "Tapi menurut survey penari lebih popular daripada si penyanyi, Oba-san!", balasnya Hibiya. Pokoknya ada saja yang diperdebatkan, apa saja, kapan saja, dan dimana saja pasti mereka berisik, selalu bertengkar.

Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama Hibiya beranggapan kalau Momo itu manis. Dia selalu mencari perhatian Momo dengan mengajaknya bertengkar. Tapi Momo? Dia biasa saja terhadap Hibya. Bagi Momo, Hibiya adalah teman sesama anggota Mekakushi Dan. Hanya itu. Itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Hibiya, tentang bagaimana Momo menganggap Hibiya.

"Kau terlalu dewasa sehingga terlihat tua! Bisakah kau dewasa dengan taraf yang sewajarnya?! Misalnya.. misalnya..", Momo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Seperti siapa?", Hibiya meminta Momo menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Seperti.. Seto-san..", tiba-tiba Momo menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan merangkul pahanya.

Hibiya tenggelam dalam diam.

"Yeyy, kita belanja bersama lagii!", teriak Mary. Yap, hari ini semua anggota Mekakushi Dan akan belanja ke department store untuk membeli keperluan mereka.

Mereka sudah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Shintaro, Konoha, dan Ene di iPhone Shintaro sudah menenteng seplastik besar kaleng-kaleng soda, Kido ke tempat bahan makanan, Seto menemani Mary melihat-lihat alat pijat yang baru (?), Kano—masa bodo dengan dia. Jadi jika dihitung-hitung.. tinggal Momo dan Hibiya.

"Kau mau beli apa?", ujar Hibiya memulai pembicaraan. "Aku tidak tau. Kau?", jawab Momo singkat-singkat saja. "Tidak ada.". Berarti mereka senggang. Kemudian dalam hati Hibiya, dia punya sebuah ide. "Oba-san.", panggil Hibiya. "Ojii-san", balas Momo malas. "Kita.. pergi makan saja, yuk?", yep, itulah ide Hibiya.

"Aku pesan hamburger, french fries, dan cola large!".

"Aku juga sama."

Mereka sudah ada di restoran cepat saji makanan amerika sejak beberapa menit lalu. Beda dengan tadi, wajah Momo terlihat bersinar, karena lapar.

"Pffftt—", Hibiya menahan tawanya.

"Nanii? Kenapa kau tertawa?", tanya Momo.

"Mukamu lucu."

"Lucu? Lucunya lucu kawaii atau menggelikan?", kata Momo tersenyum kecut.

"Menggelikan, seperti sempak naga". (?) #wat

"Urusai!". Momo mengembungkan pipinya sambil menggerutu sendiri.

"Tapi Momo-nee kawaii juga kok."

_Paats. _Muka Momo memerah. "N-nanii?".

"Kubilang mukamu menggelikan seperti sempak naga, kau tidak dengar?".

Tanda empat siku muncul di dahi Momo. "Anak ini..". Momo sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ini hamburger, French fries, dan colanya..", tiba-tiba sudah ada seonggok pengganggu amarah Momo, si pelayan. Hibiya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ittadakimasu!", kata mereka berdua kemudian mulai makan makan siangnya masing-masing. "Ano saa".

"Ng? Ada apa, Hibiya?", kata Momo sambil melahap makanannya. "Etto.. Bagaimana caranya agar aku dewasa dalam taraf yang tepat—seperti Seto-san?", ujar Hibiya. Momo kaget. Ia teringat kata-katanya kemarin malam. Wajah Momo memerah lagi.

"Momo-nee, kau suka Seto-san?".

_Wushh.. _Angin semilir menemani pikiran mereka masing-masing.

_BRAKK!,_ tiba-tiba ada sekelompok orang masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut. "SEMUANYA, BERKUMPUL DIHADAPANKU DAN SIAPKAN BARANG-BARANG KALIAN!", kata salah satu orang dari kelompok itu.

Momo dan Hibiya saling melirik. "Toilet! Sembunyi ke toilet!", bisik Momo. Kemudian mereka berlari ke arah toilet yang ada di ujung ruangan. Hibiya yang bertubuh kecil bisa leluasa menyelip melewati kerumunan yang sedang berlari ke hadapan kelompok-kelompok itu. Momo? Sedang terseret kumpulan orang-orang itu.

"Momo-nee!", Hibiya yang berlari dan sudah dekat ke toilet berbalik ke arah Momo. Momo yang berusaha keluar dari kawanan orang menyuruh Hibiya tetap bersembunyi di toilet. _Duar! _Sebuah peluru telah ditembakkan oleh orang dari kawanan itu.

"MOMO-NEE!"

**.**

**.**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**B**

**.**

**.**

**C**

**!**

**!**

**Gimana? Emang disini belom ada doki doki sama nyess nya, tapi di chapter 2 akan ada action! Chap 3 Nagi usahakan biar Momo sadar akan perasaannya kepada Hibiya! Yeaa!**

**Review itukan tentang bagaimana kalian setelah baca fic ini. Jadi Nagi mohon untuk reviewnya. Bukan, Nagi bukan gila review. Tapi review itu supaya Nagi bisa tau kesan kalian setelah baca. Apakah kalian suka, atau malah gasuka, Review apapun pasti Nagi terima!:)**


End file.
